Mark Rolston
|birthplace = Baltimore, Maryland |family = Georgina O'Farrill Adam Rolston Aslan Rolston Isabell Rolston Evelyn Beverly Rolston Thomas George Rolston |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Mark Rolston is an American actor and voice actor who is best known for his roles in The Shawshank Redemption as Bogs Diamond and in Aliens as Private Mark Drake. Biography Rolston was born on December 7, 1956 to Thomas George Rolston, a computer programmer, and Evelyn Beverly Rolston. Ever since he was nine years old, Rolston has had aspirations of becoming an actor, so once he graduated from Bethesda Chevy Chase High School, he decided to travel to Europe to try and perfect his abilities. He studied at the Drama Centre London for five years and later on beat out over 2,000 other actors to win an important position in the Theatre Communications Group National Finals. After finishing everything that needed to be done, Rolston moved back to the U.S. to start his career. Rolston's first known role was in the 1982 series Ekkusu bonbâ, in which he voiced the character John Lee. His career began to take off when he appeared in multiple acclaimed movies such as Rush Hour, Aliens, The Shawshank Redemption, and Lethal Weapon 2. Since then, his career has exploded, having appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such Young Justice: Legacy, TURN: Washington's Spies, Let It Die, Batman: Arkham Knight, Castle, Cold Case, Breakout Kings, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Rolston portrayed Sheriff Don Hall in the Season One episode "Blood Hungry". Filmography *Fatal Crossroads (2018) - Eddie Bracket *Snowfall (2017) - Max *His Lover (2017) - Leonard Moissant *Assassin's Fury (2017) - Percy *Glass Jaw (2017) - Frank Maloney *Voltron (2017) - Kolivan (voice) *Let It Die (2016) - Jackal Y (voice) *Tell Me How I Die (2016) - Dr. Layton *TURN: Washington's Spies (2015-2016) - Judge Edward Shippen (7 episodes) *Roots (2016) - Jewett *Rosewood (2016) - Harvey *Scorpion (2016) - Agent Cooke *Alien Hunter (2016) - Dale *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Relentless Justice (2015) - Mangine *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Deathstroke/Lex Luthor (voice) *Earthfall (2015) - Kilian *Castle (2015) - Kurt Van Zant *I Really Hate My Ex (2015) - Edward *Infinite Crisis (2015) - Starro (voice, uncredited) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Neil Roark (voice) *Whitney (2015) - Clive Davis *The Studio Club (2014) - William T. Bradbury *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Young Justice: Legacy (2014) - Lex Luthor/Blockbuster/Sportsmaster Minion (voice) *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Deathstroke (voice) *April Apocalypse (2013) - Fred *Crosshairs (2013) - Brill *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Lex Luthor (voice) *Young Justice (2010-2013) - Lex Luthor/Jonathan Kent/L-3 (voice, 9 episodes) *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Pvt. Mark Drake (voice) *Vanished (2012) - Keaton *NCIS (2012) - George Westcott (2 episodes) *Halo 4 (2012) - Andrew Del Rio (voice) *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Hon. Clarence Rydberg *Touch (2012) - Ed *Breakout Kings (2012) - Chief Inspector Craig Renner *Abeo Pharisee (2012) - Special Agent Dano *Body of Proof (2012) - Detective Charlie Meeks *The Defenders (2010-2011) - Johnny Greene (2 episodes) *Lie to Me (2009) - Ed Komisky *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Lord Darvianak Vollney/Denerim Captain of the Guard/Dwarven Hired Goon/Orzammar Noble/Orzammar Commoner/Magic Merchant/Orzammar Guard (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2009) - Marine Sergeant Jerrold 'Pallet' Mulhearn *Saw VI (2009) - Dan Erickson *The Closer (2007-2009) - Father Jack (2 episodes) *Not Forgotten (2009) - Agent Wilson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) - Sheriff *Anatomy of Hope (2009) - Manus Casey *The Mentalist (2008) - Det. Dale Blakely *Supernatural (2008) - Alastair (2 episodes) *Saw V (2008) - Dan Erickson *Asylum (2008) - The Doctor *Turok (2008) - Cole (voice) *Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder (2008) - Paul Miller *Backwoods (2008) - Ricks *CSI: Miami (2006-2007) - FBI Agent Glen Cole (3 episodes) *Cold Case (2007) - Ari Gordon (4 episodes) *Reaper (2007) - Arthur Ferrey *Protecting the King (2007) - Frank *You've Got a Friend (2007) - Dennis Billings *Shark (2007) - Cade Berlinger *The Departed (2006) - Delahunt *Criminal Minds - "Blood Hungry" (2005) TV episode - Sheriff Don Hall *Miracle at Sage Creek (2005) - Captain Johnson *Chasing Ghosts (2005) - Frank Anderson *CSI: NY (2005) - Inspector Bill Markoni *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003-2004) - Captain Magh/Kuroda Lor-ehn (2 episodes) *24 (2004) - Bruce Foxton (2 episodes) *Justice League (2003) - Firefly (voice, 2 episodes) *Hunter (2003) - INS Agent James Reader *The Dead Zone (2003) - Hysterical Parishioner #3 *The Shield (2003) - Gordie Liman (5 episodes) *Cathedral (2002) - Robert *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2002) - Contractor *For the People (2002) - Mr. Cassidy *Scorcher (2002) - Special Agent Kellaway *Highway (2002) - Burt Miranda *NYPD Blue (1996-2002) - Carl Bowen/Leon Broadus (2 episodes) *Touched by an Angel (2001) - Delroy Gibbons *Alias (2001) - Seth Lambert *Dead Last (2001) - Sheriff Wayne *Dark Angel (2001) - Herman Colberg *Max Steel (2001) - Unknown Character (voice, 2 episodes) *Angel (2001) - Boone *The '70s (2000) - Nixon Campaign Saboteur/Recruiter *Batman Beyond (2000) - Carl (voice) *The X-Files (1994-2000) - Bud LaPierre/Richard Odin (2 episodes) *Nox (2000) - Warlord Horrendous/Guard 1/Townsman 3 (voice) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Captain Moore (voice) *Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (1999) - Bruce Summerlin, Co. 51 (2 episodes) *Harsh Realm (1999) - Bounty Hunter *Profiler (1998-1999) - Donald Lucas (7 episodes) *A Table for One (1999) - Tom Bernard *Zorro (1997-1998) - Unknown Characters (voice, 26 episodes) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Firefly/Don the Mutant (voice, 2 episodes) *The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998) - MaseReyes *Rush Hour (1998) - Agent Warren Russ *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (1998) - Hot Dog Vendor *Letters from a Killer (1998) - O'Dell *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Gus Grissom (3 episodes) *Brooklyn South (1997-1998) - Detective Lou Conroy (3 episodes) *Hard Rain (1998) - Wayne Bryce *Men in Black: The Series (1998) - Unknown Character *Nash Bridges (1998) - Louis Jackson *Blade Runner (1997) - Clovis/Transient (voice) *George Wallace (1997) - Ricky Brickle *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997) - Bill Doolin (English version, voice, 13 episodes) *Daylight (1996) - Chief Dennis Wilson *Walker, Texas Ranger (1996) - Jake Prentice *Moloney (1996) - Joe Ballantine *Humanoids from the Deep (1996) - Bill Taylor *Eraser (1996) - J. Scar *The Lazarus Man (1996) - Rescue, The *JAG (1996) - Lieutenant Commander Mark Lowrey *Profit (1996) - Ivan Karpov *Sisters (1996) - Col. Hastings *Strange Luck (1995) - Bagman/Merch *Courthouse (1995) - Philip Carter *The Set Up (1995) - Ray Harris *Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back (1995) - Donnie Hansen *Murder, She Wrote (1992-1995) - Sgt. Terence Boyle/Liam Gillen/Finn Dawley (4 episodes) *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) - Gregor *ER (1995) - Officer Thomas *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Vinnie Bartell *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) - Bogs Diamond *Babylon 5 (1994) - Karl Mueller *Scanner Cop (1994) - Lieutenant Harry Brown *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) - Lt. Walter Pierce *The Conviction of Kitty Dodds (1993) - Charlie Dodds *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) - O'Keefe *Raven (1993) - Peter Lyons *Body of Evidence (1993) - Detective Reese *Angel Street (1992) - Unknown Character *The Comrades of Summer (1992) - Voronov *In the Heat of the Night (1991) - Kevin Reilly *Hammer, Slammer, & Slade (1990) - Unknown Character *Jake and the Fatman (1990) - Jerry Malik *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) - Mark *Heat Wave (1990) - Officer Zekanis *Tales from the Crypt (1990) - Dr. Zachary Clingg *RoboCop 2 (1990) - Stef *The Young Riders (1990) - Richard *Prancer (1989) - Herb Drier *The Lady Forgets (1989) - Unknown Character *Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) - Hans *A Sinful Life (1989) - Teresa *Matlock (1989) - Keith Morrissey *Perry Mason: The Case of the Lethal Lesson (1989) - Vic Hatton *Survival Quest (1988) - Jake *Steal the Sky (1988) - Colonel Bukharine *Martini Ranch: Reach (1988) - Unknown *Tour of Duty (1987) - PV2 Innes *Weeds (1987) - Dave *Wiseguy (1987) - Renaldo Sykes *The Fourth Protocol (1987) - Russian Decoder *Sledge Hammer! (1986) - Officer Braddock (credited as Mark Ralston) *Aliens (1986) - Private Drake *The Lost Secret (1986) - George *American Playhouse (1985) - Bodine *The First Olympics: Athens 1896 (1984) - Princeton student (uncredited) *Master of the Game (1984) - Attendant *Ekkusu bonbâ (1982) - Lee (voice, 24 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors